come dream with me
by LastMelodya
Summary: Karena dengannya, semua akan baik-baik saja. [ sasori/sakura ]


**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to **Masashi Kishimoto**. But this story **purely mine**. I don't take any profit from this work. It's just because **I love it**.

 **Warning:** au, miss-typo(s), romance implisit, birthday fic for Aosei Rzhevsky Devushka.

 **Note:** _buat acut_ : ini mendadak banget, sumpah. ketika lagi kangen sama sasosaku & tetiba kamu bilang udah move on. so, yeaaa, it's your belated gift. enjoy!

* * *

 _ **come dream with me**_

 **.**

* * *

Sakura sangat mengerti pahit-manisnya hidup sebagai anak tunggal.

Di suatu waktu ia mampu merasa seperti di atas angin karena tak punya kawan kompetitif dalam hal mengambil atensi orangtuanya, selalu menjadi prioritas tanpa peduli hal itu akan dicuri kemudian hari, atau, merasa bebas tanpa tuntutan _"jadilah seperti kakakmu,"_ atau _"lihat, bahkan adikmu lebih pintar darimu."_ dan segala _stuffs_ yang tak jauh dari hal-hal itu.

Tapi, di waktu lain, ia mengerti anak tunggal menjadi yang paling banyak menampung beban akan harapan orangtua. Satu-satunya. Terlebih, harapan orangtua seperti milik Kizashi dan Mebuki, yang perfeksionis, tak peduli seberapa besar kemampuan yang Sakura miliki, jika mereka sudah memiliki harapan terhadapnya, harapan itu permanen melekat hingga nanti benar-benar terwujud.

Masuk ke jurusan kedokteran adalah keinginan orangtuanya, di mana merupakan oposisi tujuan hidup Sakura yang ingin menjalani hidup sebagai pengajar taman kanak-kanak dan penulis lepas; ia bisa membayangkan, ketika pagi masih larut dan ia sudah bersiap gegas-gegas dalam balutan blazer dan rok pensil, menggelung rambut dengan anggun, memoles wajah tanpa dempulan tebal, pergi menuju tempat kerjanya yang berupa konstruksi kecil yang tak sampai mencakar langit. Di sekitarnya banyak kertas warna-warni, dan gambar-gambar mencolok, atau tulisan-tulisan tangan tak rapi. Kemudian, di waktu senja yang pekat dengan oranye, ia duduk memerhatikan anak-anak kecil bermain bola, duduk bersama beberapa anak yang perempuan, memerhatikan kaki-kaki kecil itu menendang bola dan sesekali mengaduh ketika lututnya terluka, atau, terkikik ketika salah satu dari mereka bersorak ketika bola masuk ke gawang. Sedang tangannya menampung laptop, sesekali menulis hal-hal kecil yang terjadi, untuk kemudian kembali direkonstruksi menjadi sebuah fiksi.

Tetapi harapan itu hanya hidup di satuan otak dan pikiran Sakura—atau kalau beruntung, di draf-draf ceritanya. Sebab kasualitas hidup yang ia miliki adalah pergi ke kampus, menghafal setiap nama penyakit, praktik-praktik penuh keos di ruang putih sarat akan aroma steril, dan belajar menaut senyum di antara kesakitan-kesakitan yang tercipta di hadapannya.

Walau terkadang ia berkata, _tak apa, ada banyak orang menginginkan posisinya saat ini, dan ia tak boleh menyia-nyiakannya, tak apa,_ namun ada saat di mana Sakura lelah dengan semuanya. Lelah dengan hal-hal yang tak ia inginkan. Bahwa seluruh beban yang susah-susah ditanggungnya selama ini hanyalah sia-sia _untuknya pribadi_.

Seperti sore ini.

Tubuhnya bersandar pada pembatas _roof top_ kampus. Netranya membayang, mengatensi absurditas jauh di depan sana. Sebagian wajahnya ditimpa rona senja yang hangat, tapi Sakura tak peduli. Ia ingin memejam dan berharap angin datang menerbangkannya sesaat. Hingga ketika ia kembali, beban-beban di pundaknya itu akan hilang. Menjadi ringan sehingga ia bisa menjadi Sakura yang patuh akan harapan orangtua lagi.

Angin berembus di antara suara derit pintu yang tetiba terbuka, kemudian ada onomatope langkah mendekat yang terdengar statis, dan ringan.

"Sudah kuduga, kau di sini."

Sakura tak perlu satu dua tatap untuk mengenalnya. _Terlampau tahu_. Dari intensitas langkah dan aroma _woods_ yang ia uar, semuanya terasa begitu akrab. Juga, suara itu.

Maka Sakura memutuskan untuk tetap memejamkan mata, tak berniat membuka bahkan ketika yang menyapa mendekat dan bahu mereka saling bersentuhan. Hangat.

"Aku butuh angin," kata Sakura, pelan. "Aku butuh mereka untuk menerbangkan beban-bebanku."

Ada napas halus yang terembus, dan Sakura hampir terdistraksi. Ia bisa merasakan _hazel_ yang memerhatikannya tanpa dengan ia membuka mata. Tatapan itu selalu menembus dirinya, Sakura sudah paham, bahwa jika ada tatapan yang mampu mengupas segala kebohongannya, itu adalah tatapan milik pria di sebelahnya ini.

"Kau selalu seperti ini setiap akhir semester."

Suara klakson menemani di antara gesekan angin yang menerbangkan debu-debu halus. Mereka ada di lantai sepuluh dan segalanya seolah tersuara begitu jelas, berkonvergen setiap detiknya dan menimbulkan resonansi baru yang menenangkan. Ia tak menyukai senyap, maka dari itu, meski menyendiri, Sakura lebih memilih ruangan di sekitar yang masih dapat menangkap suara bising. Senyap hanya akan membuat bebannya semakin terasa dan itu sama sekali tak membantu.

Sakura tetap diam alih-alih menjawab. Menghela napas sebagai protes dan semakin merapat pada pembatas _roof top_. Bahunya meninggalkan bahu pria itu.

Ia tidak perlu menjawab, sebab yang di sebelahnya pun tak bertanya. Dan karena Sakura tahu, bahwa rekannya itu selalu _tahu_. Meski tanpa konfesi apa-apa dan ribuan diam yang melanda, ia akan tahu melebihi siapa pun.

"Buka matamu dulu, bodoh." katanya lagi. Mata Sakura berkedut. "Aku ke sini bukan untuk menonton kefrustrasianmu."

Bibir Sakura ikut berkedut. Bahunya disenggol pelan dan ia tak menjauh. Ada hangat yang semakin muncul perlahan-lahan. Dan, pada akhirnya, membuatnya membuka mata.

" _It's so you_ , Sasori."

Sakura menaut _hazel_ itu dan menatapnya lama, ada senyum yang masih tersimpul, dan tatapannya begitu nyalang sehingga Sasori hampir kehilangan fokus. Bertahun-tahun mengenalnya, pria itu tak pernah bisa terbiasa menatap _emerald_ Sakura yang bersinar dengan latar belakang senja. Tak pernah dan tak akan pernah.

Maka ia berdeham dan mengalihkan tatapnya lebih dulu, menyandar lagi pada _roof top_ meski masih membiarkan bahu Sakura menyentuhnya. "Kau sudah punya komitmen dan selesaikanlah itu," ujarnya santai. "Semakin cepat selesai, semakin cepat pula kau bisa mengejar mimpimu yang lain."

Sakura masih menatap dan tak meninggalkan wajah itu sedetik pun. Sasori, di antara raut wajahnya yang tenang, menyimpan begitu banyak rahasia yang Sakura tak pernah tahu kapan akan terbongkar.

"Kau juga begitu?" Pada akhirnya, gadis itu merespons. "Kau terlalu fokus pada semua ini, agar setelah selesai nanti … kau bisa melukis dengan bebas?"

Sasori tak menjawab, namun Sakura mengerti. Senyum di bibir tipisnya menyimpulkan segalanya. Seringnya ia punya dengki yang melanda pada sikap cuek Sasori, ketika pria itu masih dengan santai menjalankan kuliah kedokterannya—meski Sakura tahu, pria itu sama dengannya. Menjalankan hanya karena tuntutan. Sebab ia juga punya mimpi infiniti lain yang diharap bisa segera terwujud.

Sasori menjadi salah satu yang terbaik di kelasnya, mengerjakan segalanya dengan total, dan membuat teman-temannya menatap dengan decakan kagum. Ia langganan beasiswa, dipuji dosen pun sudah biasa, dan prospek kerjanya tidak diragukan lagi sebagaimana milik Sakura. Tapi, tidak pernah ada yang tahu, bahwa Sasori melakukan itu bukan atas dasar kemauannya sendiri. Melainkan tuntutan keluarga, sepertinya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa sepertimu?" Sakura menandas kecil. Senja yang mulai turun membiaskan rona-rona merah di sekitar belah pipinya. Angin berembus, membawa tatapan Sasori menuju pada _emerald_ -nya, yang kini, tak senyalang yang pertama.

Ada refleks yang tak bisa Sasori hindari ketika tangannya begitu saja terulur, menyentuh belah pipi Sakura, mengusapnya dengan intensitas lembut. Untuk kemudian semakin naik ke atas, kepada kelopak matanya yang bergetar. Berpindah lagi, pada helain rambut yang merah muda. Lama. Di sana. Dan Sasori tak ingin melepas.

"Tatap saja ke depan."

Dan itu seperti mengimplikasikan konotasi sekaligus denotasi, bagi Sakura. Sehingga ia terus menatap ke depan, kepada _hazel_ yang masih menatap, kepada wajah yang masih sejajar. Oranye berbias ungu, pelan-pelan, membawa kelam yang menyengat, dan ia tak masalah. Tak apa-apa. Karena di sini, dengannya, ia menemukan cahaya yang lain.

Mungkin Sakura akan menyusun masa depan baru; menyelesaikan kuliah kedokteran secepatnya, untuk kemudian mengejar mimpi-mimpi yang lain. Ia masih bisa mengambil spesialis dokter anak, kemudian menjadi penulis lepas di setiap kesempatan kosongnya. Ia akan menjadi guru bagi pasien-pasiennya, dan menemani mereka yang jenuh di kamar rawat untuk bermain di bawah senja.

Dan mungkin, _mungkin_ , memasukkan Sasori ke dalam mimpi barunya.

"Sudah gelap." Sasori melepaskannya, mengalihkan tatapan dan bergeser satu langkah. "Lebih baik kita turun."

Sakura mengangguk afirmatif, rongga dadanya masih dipenuhi gagasan-gagasan dan premis-premis baru. Tapi, ada yang membuat pipinya memanas ketika gagasan terakhir menyambanginya kembali.

 _Apa yang ia pikirkan, sih?_

Tapi hangat yang muncul tiba-tiba di telapak tangannya kembali mendistraksi. Ada yang menyusup, lima jemari panjang yang selalu terasa hangat di kulitnya.

Sasori menautnya erat-erat dan menariknya dengan langkah gegas.

"Jangan ragu punya mimpi denganku."

Ia tak mengatakan apa-apa lagi setelahnya, tapi bagi Sakura, itu sudah cukup.

Karena dengannya, semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **(end.)**

* * *

 _hai, sasosaku squad, apa kabar? :"D_


End file.
